


Seeing Leia

by kenobabe



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Empire Strikes Back, F/M, always thought that look was strange, carbonate scence, could he sense her?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenobabe/pseuds/kenobabe
Summary: There is a moment in The Empire Strikes back where Leia looks over at Vader during the moments before they take Han to be frozen in carbonite. I thought that look was pretty important but never found a real reason for it. So I decided to write one.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Padmé Amidala/Darth Vader
Kudos: 33





	Seeing Leia

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2017 and never posted.  
> All rights to Lucasfilms, disney and not me. No copyright intended.

ader watched as they marched Han Solo, the Wookiee and Princess Leia into the room, the carbonate freezer in the middle.

He knew this trap would get Skywalker to come to him. He knew the Emperor's interest in him was as a means to replace Vader. Only two there are, a master and apprentice. However, he planned to be the Master and Skywalker, his son, the apprentice. So much had been taken from him and so much he had killed himself. A small part of him rejoiced at the knowledge his son survived his mother’s death. His mother. Padme. He let himself think about the woman, the love of his life that he had not thought of in so so many years.  
However, the dark side in him told him that his feelings were weakness, shoving them down he focused on the moment.

A commotion broke out when they moved Solo toward the chamber to be frozen. The Wookiee started attacking stormtroopers. Boba raised his gun but Vader pushed it down. No need to waste shots on a Wookiee.

Han moved forward in attempts to calm the Wookiee. As Solo was speaking to the beast, the princess looked over to him, looking him square in the eyes.

He saw for a moment Padme in the young girl’s face, pleading with him as she had done on Mustafar. He could even hear her voice.  
“Anakin please, you’re going down a path I can’t follow”  
He almost took a step toward her, almost, however this was not the first time Padme's ghost had haunted him.

She then turned away. Focusing on the Wookiee and Solo. Vader trying to bring himself away from his emotions.  
He watched as the princess kissed Solo before he was torn from her and he saw himself kissing Padme in secret after they first got married.

Why, today, did his emotions betray him so much? Perhaps such close proximity to his son, he thought.

“I love you” the princess said.

“I know” Solo spoke to her.

Then he was lowered in and frozen. Vader watched as the princess hid her face into the Wookiee. Something happened in him and he knew he couldn’t leave her.

“Calrissian, Take the princess and the Wookiee to my ship”

“That wasn’t part of the deal!”

“I’m altering the deal, pray I don’t alter it any further”


End file.
